Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device in which a gettering layer is formed in a semiconductor substrate and a method for forming the same, and more particularly to a technology for improving reliability of the semiconductor substrate including the gettering layer.
In recent times, semiconductor devices have been rapidly developed to implement higher speed, higher integration, and lower production costs. In order to implement higher integration and lower production costs of semiconductor devices, a technology for increasing the integration degree of semiconductor devices through Multi Chip Package (MCP) or System In Package (SIP) in a packaging process of the semiconductor devices, has been widely used in various technical fields. For example, MCP or SIP semiconductor devices, in which multiple semiconductor chips are stacked through at least 9 stages, have been mass produced.
However, there is a need to develop a technology for integrating 10 to 20 semiconductor chips. For such multi-layered packaging, a thickness of a semiconductor substrate including a semiconductor device should be greatly reduced. Also, there is a demand of developing light-weight and high-integration semiconductor devices for mobile communication. MCP or SIP-shaped semiconductor devices are also called on to meet such demands. To fabricate MCP or SIP-shaped semiconductor devices, there is a need to fabricate a semiconductor chip having a thinner thickness. In early 2000's, a semiconductor device was been fabricated to have a thickness of 200˜150 μm. In recent semiconductor fabrication processes, a thickness of the recent semiconductor device is gradually reduced to about 60 μm, and it is expected that a thickness of the semiconductor device will be reduced to 60 μm or less in future.
However, a thinner substrate may encounter unexpected issues. The thinner substrate includes a gettering zone configured to capture a pollution source (e.g., metal ion) generated in a semiconductor fabrication process. Assuming that a substrate of the semiconductor device is fabricated to a thickness as thin as about 50 μm or less, there is little or no space to form the gettering zone. Thus, the gettering zone may be removed, deteriorating a gettering function.